


Hinata's Hypnotic Byakugan

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story featuring Hinata from Naruto. In this story, Hinata is learning a new ability with her byakugan. She asks our hero to help her test it out which leads to him being under her control. Hinata decides to take advantage of this, as the shy mistress.





	Hinata's Hypnotic Byakugan

One day in the Hidden Leaf Village, a ninja named Barry was walking down the road smiling. He was thinking to himself.  
‘I’m so glad Hinata called me to go round hers for the day. I hope we train really hard and then maybe I can taste her delicious sweaty feet.’  
He turned the corner to get to Hinata’s house. She was waiting outside of the house and saw him in the distance as they both waved to each other.  
“Hey Hinata!” Barry said.  
“H-Hey Barry.” Hinata replied. “Thanks for coming on short notice”.  
“It’s not a problem.” Barry said. “Anything for my friend.”  
Hinata smiled at him.  
“Please come in Barry…” She said.  
“Sure!” Barry replied.  
So, he followed her into her house where once inside, Hinata sat on her couch and Barry sat next to her. Hinata was moving her fingers around.  
“Um… Barry? Can I ask you a favour? You don’t have to do it…” Hinata shyly said.  
“I’ll do anything Hinata.” Barry smiled.  
He thought to himself: “Please be something to do with your feet.’  
“Really?” Hinata said surprised.  
“Sure!” Barry replied.  
“Well, um… Ok…” Hinata said. “You see, I have recently been trying out a new technique with my Byakugan, which could make a powerful attack.”  
“I thought Byakugan only let you see chakra flow…” Barry questioned.  
“Yes um… but this technique could do a lot more like a Sharingan but not as strong…” Hinata replied. “If you look at my Byakugan, it will make you… Paralysed or something like that. So, if I try it out, I’m going to try and do my 8 trigrams, 64 palms and I want you to try to avoid it. Then we can go out training on the training field.”  
“Sounds a bit odd for the Byakugan” Barry said. “But, sure thing Hinata.”  
Barry jumped out of the chair.  
“Are we gonna do it in here?” Barry asked.  
“Um…” Hinata shyly said. “I don’t… Want to embarrass myself if it fails…”  
“Ok Hinata you’re the boss.” Barry smiled. “I’m ready for anything!”  
“Here I go…” Hinata said.  
Barry looked at her eyes as Hinata closed them.  
“Byakugan!” Hinata shouted.  
Her eyes opened to reveal her Byakugan, which looked normal to Barry. But as Barry stared at her Byakugan, he began to feel weird. His eyes felt weird and his eye expression went blank as he continued to stare at Hinata’s eyes. Hinata ran up to Barry and was about to attack him. However, as her hand was about to hit into Barry, she stopped.  
“Oh… Why can’t I attack my friend?” Hinata said upset. “I’m sorry Barry… But… I’ll try again another day. Do you want to head the battlefield?”  
Barry stood motionless staring at her.  
“Um…. Barry?” Hinata said worryingly. “Are… You… Ok?”  
Barry continued to stare at her.  
“Barry?” Hinata said.  
She then sighed. “Lets go to the training…”  
Barry suddenly blinked.  
“Yes Hinata.” He said.  
“Um… Are you ok?” Hinata asked.  
“What do you want me to feel?” Barry asked.  
Hinata thought for a bit and then replied. “Happy?”  
“I am happy.” Barry said.  
Hinata thought to herself: ‘Did my Byakugan affect him in a different way? Maybe I should test this.’  
“Could you get me a glass of water?” Hinata said.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said.  
Barry went to Hinata’s kitchen and got her a cup of water and handed it to her.  
“Here you go Hinata” Barry said.  
“Hmmm…” Hinata thought out loud. “Lay on the couch”  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said.  
Barry walked to the couch and laid down on it.  
“Hug the pillow.” Hinata smiled.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said as he hugged the pillow.  
Hinata giggled a little and thought: ‘I got to do something odd to see if it has worked.’  
“Barry. Come here and open your mouth.” Hinata said.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said as he walked to her and opened wide.  
“Kneel down.” Hinata smiled.  
He kneeled down and Hinata spat into his mouth.  
“Swallow it…” Hinata said in a nervous voice.  
Barry swallowed her spit.  
Hinata laughed. “I must have hypnotized him with my new technique. I should snap him out of it…”  
Barry looked up at her.  
“Get lower on the ground. Hinata laughed.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said as he went lower to the ground where he was closer to her feet.  
Hinata looked down on him.  
She was speaking out loud. “… However, I could achieve some weird fantasies I have had with Barry as my… S-Slave.”  
Hinata thought for a little bit and then had an idea. She blushed dark red, moving her feet in front of Barry.  
“Barry. C-Can you kiss my foot please?” She asked nervously.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said.  
Barry leaned over to Hinata and kissed her feet once.  
Hinata giggled. “Stay right where you are… slave. I am going to go and train and then I have a nice surprise for you…”  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry said.  
Hinata went out of the front door and locked it as Barry stayed where he was. Completely motionless and staring into blank space, smiling.

A few hours later, Hinata came back to her house and saw Barry still in the same place she left him when she went out. She giggled when she saw him.  
‘Barry’s rather obedient… Still.’ Hinata thought. ‘I can still make him do what I want. Time for some fun…’  
“Hello… Slave. I’m back.” Hinata smiled.  
Barry looked at her.  
“Welcome back Hinata.” Barry responded.  
Hinata went to sit on her sofa.  
“Boy I am exhausted after todays training” Hinata said. “Um… C-Could you come over here and remove my shoes for me please… Slave?”  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry replied.  
He got up and walked to Hinata and the couch. He kneeled in front of Hinata. She waved her feet in front of him. Barry grabbed her left foot and removed her shoe and then grabbed her right foot and then did the same. Hinata then crossed her legs and wiggled her toes.  
“Ew…” Hinata began. “My feet are kinda sweaty and stinky. I have been training all day.”  
Barry stared at her.  
“Look at my feet.” Hinata said.  
Barry then looked at her sweaty cute feet. Hinata looked down at Barry and then giggled. Hinata thought to herself and then spoke.  
“Are you ready for your treat… Slave?” Hinata asked.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry replied.  
“Um… Get all the sweat off my feet… Slave” Hinata said as she wiggled her toes again.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry replied.  
Barry started by sucking on each of her toes drinking all of the delicious sweat off of Hinata’s toes. Hinata began moaning. He sucked on them one by one.  
“Suck on them all” Hinata commanded.  
Barry opened his mouth wide and sucked on all of Hinata’s toes at once. Hinata then shoved her whole foot down Barry’s throat.  
“Suck my whole foot slave…” Hinata said.  
Barry kept on sucking her whole foot as Hinata wiggled her toes inside Barry’s mouth. Hinata giggled a little.  
“You’re so… Good slave…” Hinata moaned. “Lick my soles.”  
Barry then licked all over Hinata’s soles. He licked up and down.  
“Slower…” Hinata moaned.  
Barry licked them up and down much slower as Hinata moaned more and more.  
“This feels sooooo good.” Hinata moaned. “What should I do next?”  
Barry kept on licking her smooth soles slowly.  
“Lie down slave.” Hinata said.  
Barry stopped licking and laid down on the floor as Hinata stood up and then stepped on Barry’s stomach.  
“Kiss the bottom of my feet slave…” Hinata said as she rubbed her wet feet on Barry’s face.  
Barry kissed all around her soles and her toes, as every now and then, Hinata would rub her feet in Barry’s face and step all over his body.  
“Tell me you like this slave…” Hinata commanded.  
“I love this Hinata.” Barry said.  
“Good… Slave.” Hinata said. “Now keep on licking my soles as I rub my wet feet on your face.”  
“Yes Hinata…” Barry replied.  
“No… Talking.“ Hinata giggled.  
For hours, Hinata had made her hypnotized slave worship her feet as she teased him, stepped all over him. She was moaning and giggling all the way through the treatment she told her slave to do to her. Afterwards, Hinata decided to stop.  
“Put my shoes back on…” Hinata asked.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry replied as he grabbed Hinata’s shoes and placed them back on her feet.  
“Tell me you had fun slave.” Hinata commanded.  
“I had fun Hinata…” Barry replied.  
“Okay now listen to me slave…” Hinata began as she stood up. “When I use by Byakugan again, you will snap out of the hypnosis I have put you under. However, when you see my barefeet, you will be put back into my spell and be my foot slave. You won’t remember I put you in the spell but you are going to remember that what you did all day was hanging out with me…. Training. Do you understand slave?”  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry replied.  
“Good, now stand up and look into my eyes.” Hinata said.  
Barry stood up and looked into her eyes as she shut them.  
“Byakugan!” Hinata shouted.  
Barry then blinked. And shook his head a little.  
“Hey Hinata.” Barry replied. “That was some tough training we did.”  
“Um… It sure was.” Hinata smiled.  
Barry smiled back.  
“Well, it’s getting late. I better get going back home.” Barry said.  
“Of course.” Hinata said.  
Hinata showed Barry out of the door as Barry stepped out and looked back at Hinata. Hinata was thinking to herself and smiling.  
‘I know I said I called it a day. But, I kinda want Barry to do this again… Now.’  
Hinata giggled.  
“What’s the matter?” Barry asked.  
Hinata smiled and looked at him.  
“Just that my feet hurt after the training.” Hinata replied. “I think I should take them off.”  
Hinata kneeled down and started taking her shoes as Barry looked down. Barry suddenly had a blank expression on his face. Hinata placed her shoes to the side as Barry keeps staring at her barefeet.  
“You ready to worship my feet more… Slave?” Hinata asked.  
“Yes Hinata...” Barry replied.  
“Please come back in…” Hinata commanded.  
She walked back into her living room as Barry followed like a mindless zombie.  
“Yes Hinata.” Barry replied.  
Hinata giggled, blushing badly.  
“H-He’s so cute. Wh-Who need N-Naruto?” She closed the door smiling happily.


End file.
